Intoxicate
by rurokun
Summary: Sweating, panting, moaning, groaning. Just your usual Monday.
1. Chapter 1

_**This has sex. **_

**_Kthxbye._**

* * *

><p>"Hah..."<p>

Sweating, panting, the young man gripped his left hand onto the starch white sink for support.

"Ngh... Agh..."

He grit his teeth as white hot pleasure danced and swirled in his mind.

"Ah..."

Groaning, he released himself on the cold blue tile floor, heart pounding in his ears. With shaky legs, he lowered himself on the edge of the tub, looking towards the door for the hundredth time to make sure nobody would be able to burst inside. After regaining his breath, he quickly cleaned up the mess he had made, turned on the shower and stepped inside.

He stared, emotionless at the wall. The unusual mix of guilt, disgust, frustration, and lust wracked his mind once more.

_'I'm a horrible person.' _

Those words resonated through his mind each and every time he did this. He felt so dirty after he did this.

But, he couldn't stop himself. Sexual frustration could be tamed by either two things. Pleasuring yourself by yourself, or pleasuring yourself with another person.

That other person, will not, shall not, and can not be involved. Ever.

"Ichigo! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school, you idiot!"

The said person was currently banging his head against the tile wall of the shower. This was his daily routine. He might as well get used to it.

The orange haired teenager quickly got out of the shower, threw on his clean school uniform, and opened the door.

What a tempting visage. There she was, little Kuchiki Rukia-san, wearing a skimpy tank top and matching booty shorts. Her short hair was pinned up, wisps framing her face. The cute scowl was icing on the cake.

Ichigo gently bonked her on the head, much to her dismay, and grabbed his school bag. "See you there." He said, exiting the room and heading downstairs to the front door.

* * *

><p>Rukia may be short, feisty, and hot headed.<p>

She may also be impatient and stubborn.

However, she wasn't stupid.

_'What a pervert.'_

The petite shinigami crossed her arms as she looked at the residue, still blatantly visible, on the blue floor.

She grabbed a towel and threw it on the floor, reminding herself to wash that towel three times on laundry day.

Turning on the faucet in the shower, she slowly undressed as she felt her insides twist, turn, and flip.

_'God, I'm horrible.'_

These feelings started on the day that she had woken up earlier than her alarm clock. She wasn't very tired anymore, so she had shut it off.

Opening the closet door, she had seen that Ichigo wasn't in his bed.

Strange, but not too strange. She figured he was in the restroom. Walking to the door, she had been ready to kick it and piss him off.

Except, she had heard something.

As she pressed her ear against the door, she could clearly hear him panting, grunting, moaning. Her cheeks felt hot, and her eyes widened at what she heard next.

"A-Agh.. R-Rukia..."

The ebony haired beauty was too shocked to speak. Blushing, flustered, she hurried back to bed and tried to shut her eyes closed, forgetting what she had heard.

She couldn't. Provocative dreams of her and the strawberry haired teenager wouldn't escape her mind. She'd wake up, gasping, drenched in sweat and other fluids.

She felt dirty, disgusting for actually enjoying those dreams, and revulsion toward herself for wanting to pleasure both her and Ichigo.

And yet, she didn't give a flying fuck. She basically wanted to get inside the guy's pants.

Finishing her shower, she sighed, hitting her head against the shower wall.

_'Another day filled with sexual tension, another dollar.'_

She quickly toweled herself off, got dressed, and left through the window to go to school.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, could you help me with this?"<p>

"After 3 years, you still don't know how to open one of these?"

"It's difficult! Last time I tried, all of the apple juice squirted out and dirtied my shirt!"

The young teenager sighed. "Fine. Let me see."

Ichigo took the small juice box, and quickly punctured a hole with the white bendable straw.

"Thank you." Rukia replied, sipping the tiny box quietly.

Ichigo looked at her, the way her lips pursed around that little white straw, and began to feel pin prickles dance around his lower regions.

_'Shit... Not now... Not during school...' _

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo coughed awkwardly. "Hmm? O-Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. Uh, would you excuse me for a second?"

Before the tiny black haired teenager could utter a word in reply, Ichigo got up and quickly left the rooftop. He ran around mindlessly, until he found an empty restroom.

Running inside, he quickly entered the first stall and banged the door shut.

Panting heavily, Ichigo tried his damndest to compose himself. After about 10 minutes of not being able to do so, he finally let lust take over.

Moaning, groaning, gasping, grunting.

He had really hoped nobody wanted to use this restroom.

Releasing himself, he flushed the toilet, cleaned himself with as much toilet paper as he possibly could, and stepped outside.

The look of shock on his face was indescribable.

"R-Rukia..?"

Sitting there on the stained white sink, brushing her short skirt off, was Rukia. Looking calm and collected, her insides were coiling with heat and desire. However, she maintained her cool, and smirked.

"So, you like using girls' restrooms now?"

Ichigo felt like hitting his head against a wood board until he hit the ground, unconscious. Only he would be that stupid to enter a girls' restroom by mistake.

"I-I... I-I mean... I-I..." The poor, blushing boy was at a loss for words. Embarrassed was too weak of a word to describe what he was feeling at that second.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." Rukia said, sliding off the sink and heading for the door.

"W-Wait, wh-"

"You obviously can't think with your head right now, so I might as well take you home so you could rest."

Ichigo, feeling helpless and shameful, had no choice but to listen to the dark haired girl.

* * *

><p>Going home probably wasn't the best idea.<p>

The two had been sitting in an awkward silence for about 20 minutes, until Rukia took a chance and spoke up.

"Could I say just one thing?"

Ichigo, facing the wall while lying down on his bed, nodded his head in reply.

"You're horrible at cleaning up in the morning."

Suddenly, Ichigo sat up and faced the shinigami who had been sitting on his desk chair, criss cross apple sauce.

"W-What did you just say?" He asked incredulously, cheeks burning hot.

"Why didn't you just go in the shower?" Rukia asked, face impressively calm.

"T-The walls are slippery!" Ichigo yelled, his voice cracking in embarrassment.

"Would it kill you to try and clean up better?"

"B-But-"

"The girls' restroom? Really? So, apparently, you become blind when your horny."

"O-Oi!"

"I could hear you from outside the door. Anyone could have just passed by, walked in and-"

"Fuck! I get it!"

Ichigo, face far more red than anyone could ever imagine, walked up and slammed his hands on his desk, trapping Rukia on the small black chair.

She looked up at the blushing, flustered, pissed off teenager. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see his strong, rippling muscles.

Mmm, tempting, tempting.

"I get it, alright? Don't you think I'm embarrassed enough? And with you, in there, listening..." Ichigo's ears were practically enflamed as his adam's apple began bobbing.

"Listening, to what? Listening to you pleasuring yourself while thinking of me?"

Deadpanned, Ichigo whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"I know, Ichigo. I heard you say my name a month ago."

Ichigo stood there for a second. Any chance of reconciliating their friendship had just been thrown of the window.

"You did?"

"Yup."

Ichigo hung his head in shame. "I'm.. sorry.." Words couldn't describe how utterly embarrassed, shameful, and horrible he was feeling.

"No need to be sorry." Rukia said, smiling weakly.

"I don't know how you were able to cope with that." Ichigo said, looking at her with self-loathing eyes.

"How? Well, I just-" She froze.

_'I just spent a month dreaming about riding on top of you.'_

Ichigo stared at her quizically as she blushed, coughed, and turned away.

"Rukia... please, don't tell me that you-"

"W-What? No, of course I didn't dream about you!"

Awkward silence.

Ichigo's widened until his pupils were the size of small dots. "You... You...?" His brain couldn't comprehend what he had just heard.

"I-I have to go." Rukia said, trying to stand up. Ichigo gently pushed her back on the chair.

"So, what you're trying to say, is that you've been having the same feelings? And for a month, you've done absolutely nothing about it?"

God, a month? Rukia didn't try and make the ginger suffer on purpose.

"I-I was embarrassed, too." Rukia said, looking away again.

The young teenager gently cupped the young woman's face.

"Tell me this. Do you love me?"

Rukia could only nod. Those amber eyes were very sexy.

"Good." And he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter coming NEVER.<em>**

**_Kidding, it's coming soon._**

**_I just had that feeling of writing smut. _**

**_So, I wrote some smut._**

**_Harharharhar. _**

**_Next chapter is going to be filled with sex. _**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Karin-chan... I think something's happening at the house. Should we leave early?" Yuzu said, a worried look on her face.

"Nah. I bet a cat just got into the window or something. No big deal." Karin continued eating her bento.

* * *

><p>Rukia's thighs were very soft.<p>

Ichigo knew that already, but there was a huge difference between looking and feeling.

Looking at them, he could see how perfectly smooth her skin was, curved at just the right degree.

Touching them, he could feel how soft they were.

Kissing them, he could feel how warm they were.

Biting them, he could feel how luscious they were.

Ichigo enjoyed feeling them.

"Ah!" Rukia yelped, as the orange haired teenager bit into her thigh, a hickey slowly surfacing on the soft skin.

Ichigo grinned, and began to make bite marks from her legs, stomach, and chest, ending at her neck.

The petite shinigami squirmed and moaned, enjoying the feel of his lips all over her body, his hot breath sending pleasant shivers up her spine.

Ichigo, clad in only his boxers, teased the raven haired beauty. He would let his lips and tongue trace patterns all over her body, until he reached her panties, and then he'd start all over again, nipping, kissing. It was driving the woman insane, sexual frustration slowly boiling over in her system.

"Aghhh, Ichigo... Stop teasing..." She mewled, eager to feel something else other than his lips inside her body.

"Hmm? What was that?" He asked, currently nipping at her shoulder blade.

"Don't- Ah!- make me say it!" She gasped, another hickey forming on her neck.

"Say what?" He asked again, smirking.

"I-I'm not going to say it!" She said, blushing.

"Then, I have no idea what you're talking about." He purred, placing kisses across her chest.

"Ngh..." The petite woman was being driven to insanity from those light kisses and caresses.

"I heard swallowing your pride is a option." Ichigo grinned, nipping at her nose.

"Shut up!" Rukia blushed, her stubborness kicking in.

"Whatever you say." The young teenager continued to tease her, to arouse her.

Rukia was dying, his lips and teeth and tongue becoming more daring as they traveled along her inner thighs and hip bone. Finally, when the sexual frustration was literally tearing her to pieces, she cracked.

"A-Alright! Fine!"

"Fine, what?"

"Fuck me!" Rukia spat, covering her eyes with her arm, face turning a burnt scarlet.

Ichigo couldn't supress his laugh. He ripped his boxers off, the confines of his undergarment becoming too unbearable for his poor member.

"I must admit, you held out for quite a long time." He said, as he easily ripped Rukia's panties from their loose threadwork.

"I know... It was absolutely..." Rukia stopped, and smiled. Before Ichigo could open his mouth, Rukia had pushed him on his back.

"Ouch! What the hell was th- Agghhhh w-what are you doingggghh?" Ichigo hissed, his thoughts swirling around in his head like a hurricane.

"How does it feel, hmmmm?" Rukia purred, as she grasped his throbbing member.

"R-Rukiaaaahhh..." Blushing profusely, Ichigo clasped his hand over his mouth, unwilling to let out any sounds.

"Yes?" Rukia asked, smirking as her ego grew.

"I-I can't... Agggghhhh..." The poor teenager couldn't take it. Her small soft hand felt like heaven on his groin.

"Do you admit defeat yet?" Rukia asked, smirking as she continued to palm his throbbing erection.

"Dammit... Fine... I..." Ichigo began, and just as Rukia leaned in to hear Ichigo, he caught her off guard and pinned her on her back.

Rukia gasped. "Bastard! That's foul play! I could have-" Suddenly, she let out a sharp gasp as Ichigo licked a long stripe, all the way from her navel to the valley of her breasts.

"Oh, God..." Rukia moaned, arching her back at Ichigo's minstrations. Ichigo smirked as he continued showering her body with affections, biting her all the way from her collarbones to her thighs.

"Please, no more... Hurry up... I can't..." Rukia panted, about ready to rip the teenager's hair out.

Ichigo looked at the writhing body beneath him, and licked his lower lip.

"Don't hold your breath." Ichigo airily laughed, as he thrusted himself inside Rukia.

The small shinigami yelped, small tears forming in her eyes as Ichigo filled her inside. The pain quickly faded away as discomfort of him being still settled in.

"Ichigoooo, move." Rukia whined, and the orange haired teenager obeyed her request quickly, pulling out sightly and ramming himself back in. This earned him a sharp moan from Rukia.

"Agh, you're so tight..." Ichigo panted, as he continued rocking his hips against Rukia's. The tiny shinigami moaned and gasped as pleasure shot its way up her body.

Suddenly, Ichigo thrusted into a different angle, and Rukia nearly cracked the windows as she screamed, her nails digging into Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"Oh, God, Ichigo! Right there again! Please!" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Ichigo continued ramming himself inside the small shinigami in the exact same place, making Rukia scream various words, including Ichigo's name.

"Fuck... Rukia, I'm..." Ichigo muttered, as he felt himself on the edge of release.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked as she reached her climax, Ichgo following closely behind.

The duo felt immediate exhaustion afterwards, as Ichigo pulled out and plopped next to Rukia on the bed, his eyes drooping shut.

Rukia stared at the ceiling, and then back at the orange haired teen, who had already fallen asleep with his cheek squished against the pillow. Rukia smiled, as she covered him and herself in the white sheet on his bed.

She snuggled up next to him, and just as she got comfortable, she heard Ichigo mumble.

"Ready for round two?"

"Go to sleep, you idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'D LIKE TO THANK BABY JESUS FOR HELPING ME FINISH THIS STORY.<strong>_

_**wow, you guys, i literally want to cry, because i haven't been on here in months. **_

_**you people don't know how busy i am, but i am so busy, with basketball, and grades, and a whole bunch of other shit.**_

_**i bullshitted this chapter so badly, and im sorry, but i finished it, omg. **_

_**- Roro-chan**_


End file.
